Talk:Bob Stookey (TV Series)
Woodbury resident? Is there a source for the claim that he is? 20:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Bob was confirmed to be a Woodbury citizen by numerous news sources, including TheWalkingDead.com. Here is a reference: :Huntington, Brian. ANOTHER WIRE ALUMNI JOINS THE CAST! The Walking Dead (April 26, 2013) Axel TWD (talk) 00:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "A Woodbury doctor who helped The Governor after he was attacked by Michonne". I'm pretty sure Dr Stevens did that. The article refers to the Bob Stookey of the comics. Personally I'm skeptical of these "confirmations". 13:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I think he was probably among the woodbury residents brought to the prison after the attack ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 22:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Why would Phillip leave behind an obviously able fighter? It just doesn't make sense for him to be a Woodbury citizen. 22:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) He is not a Woodbury resident! This is proven by the new episode "Alone". Potentially misleading information Branching off of the previous topic above: the TV version of Bob Stookey HAS NOT been said to be a Woodbury citizen. That's where his COMIC CHARACTER is from, several articles say that clearly, but the TV CHARACTER can be an entirely different story. Please show me an article that says SPECIFICALLY the TV version of Bob Stookey is from Woodbury. Because without any proof, you guys, for all you know, might be misleading people who visit this character's page. 00:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Please see my message responding to the above topic. A source is listed there. Axel TWD (talk) 06:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) *Do you have any other reputable sources claiming Bob to be from Woodbury? The above source could have mistakened TV Bob to be from Woodbury just because his comic counterpart was. It seems most news articles do not mention TV Bob as a resident of Woodbury. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Some sources say he is and some don't. Therefore we don't know if it's true. 14:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) *Then if that is the case, the article should be changed. We don't know for sure that he is from Woodbury, especially with sources claiming that he is and that he is not. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) *Pretty much this! The back and forth between whether he is or is or not from Woodbury is proof that he needs to be placed under miscellaneous until the premiere or maybe even the trailer next month (if it clarifies). Doing this will hopefully end all discussion. 21:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) When Will the wikia add a photograph of Bob Stookey? I am curious as of when there will be a photograph of the Tv series counterpart of Bob Stookey? ( 18:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC)) We will add the image, if and when an image is officially released...this may be a image released officially by the Crew of The Walking Dead, or a picture from the Trailer that will be released 19th of July. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Bob is becoming one of my favourite characters after "Alone" Pmatte22 (talk) 23:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC)